Alternative réciproque
by Arya39
Summary: Mini drabbles en lien avec Effet Papillon : et si au lieu d'avoir fait venir Ace et Luffy à la Congrégation, Komui avait envoyé Allen chez les pirates ? Problèmes en perspective... pour la Marine ? Les pirates ? Ou l'Exorcist ?
1. Happy New Year

**HAPPY NEW YEAR ! xD**


	2. Prologue

**_Yo minna !_**

 ** _Comment ça va tout le monde ?_**

 ** _Vous l'avez espéré, vous l'avez attendu, et vous l'obtenez maintenant... : Le prologue d'une nouvelle fiction !_**

 ** _Et ouais, je sors une nouvelle histoire avec tout les retards déjà accumulés dans les autres... Je sais, je suis irrécupérable. Mais ça m'est venu tout seul à la nouvelle année (oui, oui, je parle bien des quatre misérables petits mots à la page précédente xD) et l'intrigue ne voulait pas sortir de ma tête._**

 ** _Cette fic devrait être plus facile à écrire que Effet Papillon, rien que par le fait que je n'aurais pas besoin de me trimbaler un livre et des agendas à chaque fois que je veux l'avancer..._**

 ** _Mais bon, cette fois, je vais jouer la carte de la prudence, et donc je vous promet que vous aurez un nouveau chapitre dès qu'il sera terminé. Par exemple, je viens tout juste de terminer le prologue (qui est juste un copié-collé amélioré de celui de EP ^^), donc je vous le poste._**

 ** _Le chapitre un est bientôt terminé. Mais je vous le posterai la semaine prochaine, juste pour vous laisser le temps de digérer le fait que les chapitres de EP vont mettre encore plus de temps à arriver, maintenant que AR est sortie xD_**

 ** _Je plaisante, rangez ces tomates tout de suite !_**

 ** _Le chapitre un arrivera bien la semaine prochaine, mais c'est pour vous laisser le temps de mettre des reviews pour me dire si je dois continuer ou non._**

 ** _Encore un dernier truc et je vous laisse lire :D :_**

 ** _Pour ceux qui lisent EP (pas besoin de la lire pour comprendre AR, y aura juste quelques références, mais rien d'incompréhensible), le prochain chapitre, càd le 16 (ou le 17 ? m'en souviens plus...) manque juste de mille ou deux mille mots avant d'être posté. Donc il devrait bientôt arriver, n'ayez crainte._**

 ** _Et quand je dis bientôt, c'est vraiment bientôt, Promis !_**

 ** _RAR :_**

 _mimica3466 :_ ** _Et non, c'est pas une blague, ni une erreur xD Enfin, la seule erreur que j'ai faite, c'est de procrastiner jusqu'à ce soir pour poster ce prologue *gomen* Voilà, je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour quelque chose que tu as p-e déjà lu si tu suis EP... Sinon, à la semaine prochaine, et merci pour ta review xD_**

 ** _Allez, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Enfin ! Il était sorti de l'infirmerie !

Enjoué, le sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers le réfectoire, son nez le guidant plus efficacement que son sens de l'orientation.

\- Oh~ ! Mon petit choux~ ! Alors, que veux-tu aujourd'hui~ ?

\- Bonjour Jerry ! Alors, je voudrais une salade de pomme de terre…

Après avoir passé commande et avoir récupéré tout ses plateaux, il alla s'asseoir à une table vide. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi, il n'y avait personne à part lui et quelques rares Trouveurs tout juste rentrés de mission.

Il en était au meilleur : ses Mitarashi dangos préférés !

Contemplant avec satisfaction les restes de son repas, il grignota ses dangos, savourant son dessert.

Le vent se leva soudainement. Interloqué, il se redressa, gardant bien serrées dans son poing ses dernières brochettes.

Il ne le vit pas tout de suite, mais un grand cercle de rune apparu à ses pieds, et une colonne de lumière en sortit, l'éblouissant totalement.

Aveuglé, il se protégea de ses bras, recula d'un pas, et...

* * *

Le Chaos. Voilà ce que c'était.

Oyaji avait donné son dernier ordre : que ses fils retournent vivants dans le ShinSekai.

Et pendant qu'il assurait leur retraite, eux obéissaient. Lui aussi.

Mais des paroles qu'il aurait dû ignorer lui parvinrent.

\- ...après tout, c'est un perdant.

"Quoi ?"

Il se retourna, ses yeux virant à l'argent. Il entendit à peine ses nakama l'appeler. Il entendait à peine son frère lui demander de revenir. Tout bruit lui parvenait comme assourdi. Sauf _ses_ paroles :

\- Ton père, Gold Roger, je ne devrais pas dire ça, en tant qu'Amiral de la Marine. Mais il méritait son titre de Seigneur des Pirates.

"Gol D. Roger, enfoiré !"

\- En sacrifiant sa vie, il a donné vie à cette ère qu'on appelle "l'Âge d'or de la Piraterie". Shirohige, qu'est ce qu'il a accomplit, lui ? Il n'a jamais battu Roger. Il s'est contenté de réunir un tas de paumés qui ont choisi de l'appeler "Père". Souverain de son petit monde, il ne reste qu'un perdant !

C'en était trop ! La rage lui battant aux tempes, il se retourna, fou de rage.

\- Retires ce que t'as dit ! gronda-t-il.

\- Retirer ? Shirohige a vécu en perdant, et il mourra en éternel perdant qu'il est !

\- Retires ça ! Oyajii nous a donné un foyer ! Il en a fait plus que n'importe qui pour nous ! Cette ère devrait s'appeler "Shirohige" ! s'enflamma-t-il.

Ils s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre, armant leur poing de leur pouvoir respectif.

Les deux poings s'entrechoquèrent, brûlant l'air autour d'eux. Et il hurla.

\- Ace s'est fait brûler ! entendit-il vaguement.

\- Je me fiche que les autres prennent la fuite, tant que je peux m'occuper de vous, fit l'autre. Regarde…

"Regarder quoi ? Que… ? Non !"

\- LUFFY !

Il se précipita sur son frère. C'était une course entre le feu et le magma. Le feu gagna de peu. Il ne vit que le regard perdu de son petit frère. Il ne sentit qu'une horrible douleur dans le dos, avant qu'une intense lumière blanche le pousse sur le côté, l'envoyant rouler dans la poussière du champs de bataille.

* * *

Il tournait en rond dans son bureau.

L'avant-veille, il avait contacté un vieil ami, qui l'avait redirigé vers une autre personne, pour régler son problème. Cette personne avait accepté d'accéder à sa requête. Il ne restait qu'à régler des détails. Ce soir.

Agacé, il regarda le golem que son correspondant il avait fait parvenir, pour leurs prochaines discussions, dont celle de ce soir. Et ça faisait des heures qu'il attendait que cette étrange machine s'anime !

Quelques dizaines de tours de bureau plus tard, le golem s'activa enfin. Il ouvrit son œil, et la voix de son correspondant retentit.

\- Hum, hum… Moshi moshi ? Ici Komui…

\- Oui. Que vaut donc ce retard ?

\- Oui, hum… Je crains que nous aillons un léger problème.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà !_**

 ** _Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit, hein, c'est juste un copié-collé amélioré de celui de EP. MAis laissez des reviews quand même, histoire de savoir si je dois la remettre au placard ou si je la continue ?_**

 ** _A la semaine prochaine !_**

 ** _Ja ne ^.*_**


	3. I Un ange ?

**_Yop tout le monde !_**

 ** _Comme promis, le chapitre, ce premier chapitre tant attendu, si j'en crois Myroina :D_**

 ** _Vous pouvez d'ailleurs la remercier, vous lecteurs invisibles, étant donner que je n'attendais qu'une seule review pour vous poster la suite. Non, je ne fais pas de reproche, certainement pas, voyons, pour qui me prenez-vous ;)_**

 ** _Aller, RaR et je vous laisse lire :_**

 ** _Myroina_** _ **: Oui, absolument, tout à fait, j'admet sans aucune honte que je suis sadique xD Je te remercie du fond du cœur pour avoir abandonné ce costume très contraignant pour nous, auteurs x) Contente d'apprendre que tu suis aussi EP, la suite arrive bientôt, dès que j'aurais enfin trouvé le déclic xD Encore merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te ravira plus que le prologue copié-collé offert la semaine dernière xD**_

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **I. Un ange ? Non, je ne crois pas...**

Lorsque le nuage de poussière se dissipa, ceux présents sur le champs de bataille de MarinFord, ainsi que ceux sur la grande place de l'archipel Shabaody restèrent bouche bée.

En effet, à l'endroit précis où l'amiral Sakazuki devait empaler l'infâme pirate Portgas D Ace, rejeton honni du Kaizoku Ou, Gold Roger, sur son poing de magma, se trouvait une boule de lumière blanche.

Un peu plus loin, Ace était allongé dans la poussière, à moitié sonné par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir.

Luffy, son petit frère, s'était jeté en arrière, et regardait la scène, les yeux écarquillés.

Quant à la boule de lumière blanche...

\- Mais ça va pas la tête !

...Une tête aux cheveux blancs venait d'en sortir.

Une brochette de mitarashi-dango entre les dents, trois autres coincés entre les doigts de la main droite qui tenait une gigantesque épée brandie en bouclier contre un poing dégoulinant de magma, et une étrange cape blanche déployée sur ses épaules.

Allen Walker dans toute sa splendeur.

\- Non mais ça sort d'où d'attaquer les gens quand ils mangent ?! s'écria-t-il.

L'étonnement passé, l'amiral Sakazuki se redressa, relâchant la pression qu'il imposait sur le blandin.

Allen l'imita et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, pâlissant au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait où il se trouvait.

\- Qui es-tu, gamin ? gronda Akainu en l'examinant de haut en bas.

Des bandages apparents, des réflexes incroyables et un excellent équilibre. Ce gamin n'était en aucun cas ordinaire.

Par prudence, il reprit forme humaine : le gamin n'était pas répertorié comme pirate, en fait, il n'était répertorié nulle part, il s'en serait souvenu. L'amiral avait, en effet, l'habitude de mémoriser chaque affiche de chaque criminel, pour être sûr de ne pas en laisser un passer par ignorance.

Allen se tourna vers lui, levant un sourcil intrigué devant la nouvelle absence de magma en fusion.

Voyant que son attaquant n'était plus menaçant, il raccrocha son bras gauche en ignorant les exclamations étouffées et mâchonna pensivement la brochette toujours entre ses dents : aucun Akuma en vue, son épée ne serait d'aucune utilité.

\- Allen Walker, répondit enfin le blandin après être arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne risquait rien à dévoiler son identité.

\- Comment es-tu arrivé ici, Allen Walker ? continua Akainu.

Allen regarda à nouveau autour de lui.

\- Absolument aucune idée, dit-il. Je mangeais mon dessert dans le réfectoire, puis je me suis retrouvé là.

\- Quel est le pouvoir de ton bras gauche ? poursuivit l'amiral.

\- C'est un interrogatoire ? contra Allen en le regardant franchement dans les yeux.

\- Seulement quelques question qui détermineront ton avenir, dit Akainu d'un ton menaçant.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi mon avenir vous regarde, rétorqua Allen.

Nombre pirates et marines s'étouffèrent à cette phrase.

De son côté, Ace débattait intérieurement pour savoir si c'était le moment pour récupérer son frère, frapper Akainu, ou si il devait continuer à se faire oublier.

Luffy, lui, profitait de ce répit pour reprendre son souffle et ranger discrètement la VivreCard de son frère dans son short.

En entendant la réponse d'Allen, l'amiral se redressa de toute sa hauteur, dominant sans difficulté l'Exorcist, sa peau fumant légèrment et son poing rougeoyant dangereusement.

\- Gamin, tu te trouve à MarinFord, le quartier général de la Marine, et un amiral te pose une question ! gronda-t-il. L'avenir de toute personne vivant dans ce monde est décidé par la Marine, ton avenir compris ! Quel est le pouvoir de ton bras gauche ?

Allen fronça les sourcils en réponse. Du peu qu'il avait vu, cette place était un champs de bataille total, avec un côté fuyant le combat, et l'autre le pourchassant, si il en croyait la disposition des cadavres et leurs blessures.

Si cet homme en face de lui était un représentant de la Marine, alors tout ceux en uniforme devaient être de son côté. Ce qui voulait dire que la Marine poursuivait un combat qui n'était plus voulu.

Les autres combattants devaient être des pirates, s'il devait se fier aux multiples Jolly Roger flottants plus loin dans le vent.

Clairement, on lui demandait de faire un choix : ou il se rendait sagement à la Marine et comptait sur eux pour trouver une solution à son problème de téléportation impromptue, ou il se barrait d'ici avec les pirates et cherchait lui-même la solution.

Mouais, la Marine avait l'air plus fiable, d'un point de vue logique. Plus d'informations, un grand réseau, et la sécurité garantie.

\- Très bien, tu refuse de te plier à l'autorité de la Justice, reprit Akainu devant son silence prolongé. Dans ce cas, tu n'aura pas d'avenir !

L'amiral arma son poing en l'enduisant de magma, et se jeta sur le blandin.

Allen sortit brusquement de ses pensées et esquiva de le coup en roulant au sol. Il se retrouva à côté de Luffy, toujours à terre.

Dans le mouvement, il avait lâché ses brochettes.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! jura-t-il en avisant son dessert se dissoudre dans le magma. Mes premiers mitarashi-dango depuis deux semaines !

\- Meurt ! aboya Akainu en lançant une nouvelle attaque.

Cette fois, Allen ne put réagir à temps. Une poigne de fer attrapa son épaule et celle de Luffy et les jeta en arrière, alors qu'une silhouette entourée de flammes bleues s'interposait entre lui et son attaquant.

\- Ace, Jinbei, prenez les gamins et évacuez ! ordonna la silhouette.

\- Marco ! s'écria le sauveur d'Allen.

\- Obéis Ace ! Et ne te retourne sous aucun prétexte !

* * *

 ** _Oui, vous avez bien lu, je coupe ici._**

 ** _Dans la description, j'avais mis "mini Drabbles". Puis, cette semaine, je me suis renseignée sur ce qu'est, en vrai, un drabble. Et donc, je pense que je vais légèrement détourner la définition du drabble, et faire seulement des chapitres courts (entre 100 et 1000 mots), avec une certaine chronologie. Certains se suivront directement, d'autre auront plusieurs mois d'écarts (dans le récit, hein, pas dans la parution...normalement xD)_**

 ** _Voilà._**

 ** _Donc oui, je coupe là. Ce chapitre fait 950 mots._**

 ** _Reviews ?_**

 ** _Ja ne ^.*_**


	4. II Combats

_**Akemash'te Omedetôôôô mina !**_

 _ **Otanjôbi Omedetôôôô Ace !**_

 _ **Comment ça va, depuis...l'année dernière ?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Merci pour toutes vos reviews encourageantes ! Et bonne lecture !**_

 _ **RaR :**_

 ** _Neko Gina :_** _Hey ! Oui, ça fait longtemps... depuis avril, non ? xD Oh, thank you. Je suis contente qu'il t'ai fait plaisir, j'espère que celui-là aussi saura te divertir :)_

 ** _Myroina_ _:_** _Yeah ! Vive Allen !/ Akainu est un Amiral, je crois que général est plus bas sur les échelons xD/ Moi aussi, j'adore comment il réagis quand sa bouffe est en cause xD (Enfin...il a réagis comme ça comme il veut, hein...)/ J'espère aussi que ça continuera comme ça, même si... ben je te laisse lire xD_

 _ **Lilly :** Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai hurlé, pleuré, râlé, gémis, déprimé parce qu'à chaque fois que j'allais sur FF, pour trouver plus de fics Xover DGM/OP, y en avait toujours que DEUX ! (en français...) Et les histoires... ben, ça va pour le délire, mais c'était pas ce que je cherchais. Alors j'ai décidé d'en écrire une (celle-ci, en plus de EP), et puis... un jour peut-être, en écrire une autre, mais plus construite... (a déjà décidé mais sens que si elle en commence une maintenant, elle risque de mourir jeune)_

* * *

 **II. Combats**

Allen devait l'avouer : l'homme nommé Shirohige était vraiment impressionnant.

Porté comme un sac à patates sur l'épaule du jeune homme sur qui il avait atterri à son arrivée, le blandin observait le champs de bataille, les sourcils froncés, les yeux choqués.

Il avait bien tenté de se débattre afin d'aider d'autres pirates à évacuer, mais son porteur le maintenait d'une poigne de fer, et la seule fois où Allen avait réussi, il s'était mangé un poing dans la figure juste après, ainsi que de multiples menaces d'éviscération, de rasage, et de barbecue. Rien dont il n'avait pas déjà l'habitude, mais il avait préféré ne pas protester et depuis, il se laissait ballotter au gré des sauts, coups de pieds, et pas précipités de son porteur.

A quelques pas, il voyait une créature qui ressemblait vaguement un à humain, mais avec la peau bleue et une tête de requin, habillée d'un kimono, qui portait un autre jeune homme.

Celui-ci avait aussi protesté quand on l'avait attrapé, mais il s'était vite arrêté, épuisé sans doute par de longs combats, si Allen en croyait ses blessures.

L'Exorciste reporta son attention sur le combat qui se déroulait dans le dos des fuyards.

Shirohige venait d'encaisser un poing de magma, semblable à celui que Allen avait dû parer, dans le torse, mais il tenait toujours debout, et avait même la force d'attraper son assaillant pour l'envoyer voler.

Oui, Allen était impressionné. Le combat de titan qui se déroulait devant ses yeux le laissait sans voix.

Jusqu'à ce que le sol sous les pieds de son porteur se fissure soudainement, manquant de les faire tomber à la renverse, le forçant à pousser un hurlement de surprise.

\- Aaaaaaaaahhhhh !

\- Nan mais ça va pas de me hurler comme ça dans les oreilles ! le houspilla son porteur en lui donnant une taloche derrière la tête.

\- Le sol s'ouvre quand il donne des coups, et ça t'étonne pas ?! lui hurla Allen en réponse.

Son porteur lui envoya un regard méprisant par dessus son épaule.

\- Ah oui, oui, c'est vrai, soupira Allen en se calmant légèrement. Il est votre père, de ce que j'ai compris. Donc vous saviez déjà pour...

Le blandin se tut et reporta son attention sur le combat pour cacher sa gêne.

\- Que... ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant brusquement, faisant perdre son équilibre à son porteur.

\- Mais quoi encore à la fin ?! s'agaça celui-ci en le lâchant sans ménagement sur le sol.

\- Ite ! fit Allen. Regarde là-bas ! répondit-il en pointant son doigt vers les ruines du bâtiment de la Marine.

En effet, il venait d'y apparaître une ombre gigantesque.

Un marine poussa la même exclamation que lui et pointa cette ombre du doigt, attirant l'attention de tout le champs de bataille sur elle. Les pirates, comme les marines, s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement, regardant avec effarement, colère et incompréhension pour certains, d'autres silhouettes sortir de l'ombre de la plate forme d'exécution.

Un murmure de colère balaya la foule de pirate quand ils en identifièrent le chef. Un certain Marshall D Teach, de ce qu'entendit Allen.

Le combat qui suivit fut violent. Très violent. Entre la colère de Shirohige devant le responsable de tout ce désastre, et la ténacité de Teach, Allen avait rarement vu un affrontement aussi dur, violent, et déchirant.

Dans tout les sens du terme.

Le terrain était tellement déchiré que Allen avait peine à croire qu'il s'agissait du même bâtiment fier et imposant qu'il avait pu voir peu de temps auparavant.

Les Marines, peu habitués à un tel combat, tombaient en nombres dans les fissures crées. Le porteur d'Allen, par contre, était à peine gêné par ces désagréments. Les rares fois où il trébuchait étaient lorsque Shirohige se prenait un coup particulièrement violent.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter alors que Teach venait de hurler quelque chose que Allen ne comprit pas, mais qui mit en colère les pirates.

L'affrontement se fit encore plus féroce, tellement, que le porteur d'Allen finit par le relâcher pour crier le nom de son père avec les autres.

Combat qui se termina, au grand désespoir de ceux qui les entouraient, par la mort de Shirohige.

Devant un tel monument, dressé entre eux, et leurs adversaire, aussi fier et redoutable, même Allen ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, les larmes sortant sans aucun contrôle, et coulant sur ses joues jusqu'à tomber au sol.

\- Ne restez pas planté là !

\- Montez à bord !

\- Avez-vous oublié le dernier ordre de notre capitaine ?!

Les ordres de repli retentissaient de part et d'autre du champs de bataille, réveillant les pirates encore choqués de la mort de leur père.

\- Ace-kun ! appela la créature bleue à tête de requin.

Le porteur d'Allen se tourna vers elle, les yeux baignés de larmes.

\- Jinbei, murmura-t-il.

Allen se nota que maintenant, il connaissait leur noms.

\- Ne restons pas là ! le pressa Jinbei.

Ace regarda le jeune homme dans les bras de Jinbei, et fit un mouvement vers Allen pour le remettre sur son épaule.

\- Oh non ! protesta Allen en reculant d'un pas, les bras devant lui. Je peux marcher, c'est bon, dit-il.

Ace haussa à peine un sourcil, avant lui attraper le poignet, le tourner, puis le balancer sur son épaule pour reprendre sa course.

\- He ! s'exclama le blandin avant marmonner dans sa barbe.

Après un dernier regard vers la silhouette imposante de Shirohige, ils arrivèrent enfin près des bateaux où ceux déjà à bord les encourageaient à se dépêcher.

* * *

 _ **Yop et voilà, 952 mots xD**_

 _ **Je vous le dit tout de suite, il s'est passé beaucoup de trucs en 2018, et je sais qu'il va s'en passer pas mal d'autre pour 2019, mais cette année, j'espère vraiment que j'arriverai à tenir un certain rythme. Que ce soit pour Effet Papillon, ou Alternative Réciproque, alors souhaitez-moi bon courage (et surtout, demandez à ce que la procrastination me laisse tranquille cette année, histoire de xD)**_

 _ **Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, je vais pas non plus vous poster un chapitre seulement pour Halloween, Noël et le Nouvel An ! xD**_


End file.
